Override: Irken Technology at its Worst
by Loakins217
Summary: Zm and Dib have really done it this time: They've broken Gaz's Game Slave 7, and now she's out for revenge. But when she gets her hands on one of Zim's guns and everything but her raging hromones goes to hell, what's an Irken to do but run for his life? Through in some cheesy romance and You've got a recipe for disaster and Kinkiness. Sorry for any OOCness. ZAGR


Override

ZAGR

Chapter 1: All I want to give into is You, Zim

Oh shit….

Ohshit, ohshit, ohshit, ohshit, shit, shit, shit, shit!

All he could do was take in rapid, shallow breaths. His legs became numb beneath him as his feet thudded the ground, fruitlessly trying to find refuge within the city.

He had to go _somewhere_, _**anywhere**_ that could be safe from _her _vengeful hand.

He could practically _feel_ her presence closing in on him, despite her being so far away.

And sure, why not throw in his arch-nemesis, who is running from the same thing and hot on his heels, the most insane par core competition you've ever seen, and the deadliest thing in the universe behind them both?

"Zim, Come back here! We need to face this like me—"

BOOM! And explosion kicks off about a mile behind them just as Zim hops over a brick wall.

Dib is on the wall's surface and both teens look back in total awe and horror, Zim looked to the skies, eyes wide as he gaped at the H-bomb size mushroom cloud that filled his vision, and Dib's heart stopped and his breath escaped the grasp of his lungs; He could see her figure against the raging flame behind her, she stalked forth with haste and the ground before her cracked with each and every step.

Shivers traversed the spines of the teens as they quickly began to move, taking off in dead heat to hopefully escape the wrath- engulfed girl behind them.

"Screw facing this like men", Dib babbles with bated breath as he and Zim zoom across the city park,

"I don't wanna die! I haven't gotten laid yet!" Zim nearly ran over a picnicking couple.

"Even if you're still alive after this, Dib-human…" he pants as he avoids a randomly placed tree, "I don't think that will EVER come to pass." Screams, cries of horror and pain, and a handful of cursing pierce the air behind them. Both dare to stop and look back, but regret the halt.

Sure enough, there she was, at the top of a grassy hill, with what looked like an Irken gun in her hand. Wait…

"How did she get a hold of my…" Zim's question was cut short as he and Dib dodged a laser that was fired at them, and instead, the deadly beam hits a car.

The brand-spankin'-new sports car trembled and shook until it had nearly shaken itself to a heap of rust, and liquefies there in the street, becoming nothing more than a pool of smoldering metal and liquid leather.

Zim looks to the heap of car, then shifts his eyes to the pissed off violet haired girl behind him. She hefts in a breath as she brings the gun to a resting position atop her shoulder.

Golden eyes locked with false electric blue, and for a moment, Zim's heart stops and he forgets how to breathe.

Since when did Gaz look so good when she was exacting vengeance?

Then, like someone flipped the switch on gravity, Zim's breathe crashes back into his lungs when her voice, deadly, but subtle, seems to rip the air she uses to speak.

"Zim… Dib… This time, you've gone too far…" she spits between gritted teeth, her body shaking with rage and people are still scrambling from the park.

"I usually don't care when you two have your stupid little fights," she growls, then holds up her Game Slave, the newest edition, snapped in half, holding it merely by frayed outlying cords, "But this…" Gaz throws the broken Game Slave to the ground, breaking it more.

"_**THIS**_ is Unforgivable."

Pulses of rage shoot through Gaz as her adrenaline kicks into over drive. And that's when Zim feels it.

'The gun…' Zim's eyes leave Gaz for a moment and look to the Irken weaponry in her hand. The symbol on the side was glowing, the gun itself becoming hot within Gaz's fingers as steam rose up from her hand. Gaz grunts at the pain, but finding it becoming more intense as shockwaves of the displeasing feeling rocket up her right arm.

She finds she can't let go of the handle, an overwhelming need to destroy floods her along with the pain… she feels her fingers go numb, the searing heat surrounding her hand and the gun takes on a new shape. It engulfs her hand, subjugating it with hot metal, cloaking all except her palm. Gaz giggles darkly as overwhelming power rushes through her. Dib's eyes widen and immediately he looks to Zim.

"What's that thing doing to my sister, Zim?! Why is it smoking?!" he asks frantically, Zim shoots him a glance.

"It… I-its reacting to her emotions, Dib-worm… and I think it's changing accordingly…" was Zim's uneasy reply. Both watch as the gun turns gauntlet on Gaz's hand and pure unadulterated fear runs through them both.

Her eyes and mind go hazy until all she can feel is the lust… she's panting now, shivers of pleasure rush up her from excitement.

She had to destroy _something,_ preferably _**someone,**_ but…

**Perfect…**

Suddenly, Gaz looks up at Zim, a sloppy, wild smile plastered on her face. He gave her a weird look, but then a smell smacked him full-force, nearly knocking him off his feet. He exhales shakily and stumbles back a bit, keeping his balance.

'That's the FEMA pheromone!' Zim suddenly realized, on the brink of becoming intoxicated with the familiar smell. He looks up at Gaz in surprise.

'That's the pheromone Irken females give off when they're ready to mate, and the smell alone practically intoxicates males… But to humans, it only smells like the substance they call vanilla! The Irken tech must be skewing her body's natural pheromones and giving off the FEMA pheromone (Fertility Estrogenic Male Attraction Pheromone) as a by-product its transformation due to her emotional uproar…' Zim thought as his eyes lidded, breathing hard to keep himself from wanting to take Gaz right then and there.

Sweet Mother of Irk, CURSE that damn-good pheromone! It was driving Zim crazy and it didn't help because of two things:

Zim already found himself attracted to Gaz in more ways than one; He, among many other insufferable humans, took note of her blossomed body and maturity, and found her somewhat scary and gloomy demeanor bearable as long as she still looked like a goddess, _aaaaaaaannd_ Gaz was headed his way.

Wait… What!

Before Zim even knew it, Gaz was right in front of him, her hands (one being engraved in metal) slowly rubbing up and down Zim's sides, causing the green teen to shiver with both delight and absolute fear. Dib could only look on with dumb-founded rage.

"What the Hell, Zim! What has your gun done to Gaz?!"

"I-It's not me, Dib-Worm! It's her!" Zim groaned out as Gaz pressed her chest flush to his, giggling as the alien struggled for breath.

"Zim…" she purrs and grips his shirt rather roughly, all but tempted to rip the infernal piece of cloth off and attack the green skin beneath with her 'Tools of Destruction'.

"Nnghah…!" Zim flinches at the sudden greeting of cool fingers beneath his shirt.

"Gaz-human, please, don't give in to the… hck!" the Irken couldn't even finish his sentence when Gaz buried her face into the crook of his neck, attacking the leathery-smooth skin with bites, licks, and sucks.

Her fingers were creeping down to the hem of his pants and were seconds from penetration. If she did that, it was all over. Zim was already having a hard time controlling himself!

Finally he mustered up enough of his hot, melted pool of brain matter to move. His hands were quick to reach up and grip Gaz's shoulders, pushing her back.

"Gaz, don't give in to the Irken tech… It'll consume your mind if you do…" Zim pants; despite his desires, he couldn't bring himself to take advantage of her in such a delirious state. Gaz looks a bit surprised.

"But Zim, I don't care about all of that. All I want to give into right now…" she takes p his gloved finger and puts it to her lips, kissing it ever so lightly. Zim stiffens at the sudden unknown connection made between his fingers and, well, the _other _place.

"…Is you." She opened her mouth and accepted his finger into the hot cavern, sucking teasingly.

"Gaz, that's enough!" cried Dib as he forced himself up and gripped his sister, his arms under hers to pull her back. It was this moment when the Irken technology consuming her arm went haywire.

"**Dib… ****LET ME GO!****" **

A burst of energy shot out and the tech began to shift again, this time it rushed up the outside of her forearms and formed long, thin blades. The blast was strong enough to send Dib flying toward one the edges of the park, but Zim had managed to stay put. Dib became unconscious upon landing. Zim was quick to move back as Gaz slowly turned and began stalking towards him.

"I was just going to see just how enjoyable Irken anatomy was, but now, all I wanna do…" she crossed the blades before her and ripped them past one another, creating sparks, "…is Destroy You!"

Gaz launches forth and begins wildly swinging at Zim, the Irken in question barely managing to dodge. Gaz suddenly stops her barrage and lets her arms drop to her sides, allowing the blades to change once more. This time they shrank to gauntlets on her wrists, with little needle-like objects aimed at her palms.

In a quick movement, she cut the skin and produced blood, which floated above her hands instead of dripping to the ground.

"Oh Shit…" Zim cursed in a mixture of Irken and English as he ran for his life, Gaz sending whips of blood after his retreating form. She managed to slice trees, abandoned strollers and the occasional water fountain, but only got nicks at clothing when it came to fleet-footed Zim.

'Come on! There's got to be something that'll reverse her transformation before it consumes her! Think, Zim, think!' he chanted in his head as he made a b-line for a car at the edge of the park to avoid another whip of blood. 'Wait…'

Zim stopped afore a parked car and waited a second before dodging, the said car being sliced clean in half.

"Stay still, Zim! It'll make it easier for me to destroy you!" Gaz growled as she aimed for his neck, missing by mere inches. Zim kept running, but managed to trip over a rock embedded in the grass. Well, off flew his disguise… not that he had time to care right now. A contact and his wig came off, but he merely threw off the other contact and kept moving allowing his antennae to hang before his face, knowing that if he didn't move he'd be killed.

'To think that a minute ago she wanted to—'Zim avoided a blast this time, to his surprise. Sure enough, the tech had changed again, this time to a six-barrel blaster with and extremely large extra barrel in the middle, making it seven. He dodged another blast.

"That's it!" Zim exclaimed. Gaz charged the middle barrel and prepared to fire.

'I know what I have to do! I also know that Dib –worm would kill me if he was awake to see this, but it needs to be done!'

"Get ready, Zim…" Gaz aimed and began laughing menacingly, "…because IMA FIRIN' MAH LASER!"

_**BOOM!**_

Zim shifts to a side and his leg managed to get nicked by the blast, but adrenaline was such a good liar when it came to pain and danger. He takes off top speed along the side to the blasts' path, racing up to Gaz before she could blink.

"Zim!"

"Whatever you do, please don't kill me."

"Wha—mmph!" Zim supplanted her words with his lips, silencing her. Gaz was quick to nearly melt into his hold; Zim gently knelt down with her in his arms, finding refuge amongst the grass. Zim broke the kiss, but before she could complain, he pressed their heads together.

'Initiating Cognitive Quarantine Sequence.' came the automated voice of Zim's PAK. Then, for both, everything around them faded to black, even each other.

"_Gaz? Gaz-human, can you hear me?" Zim calls into the darkness, the only light being that beneath his feet, acting as his shadow._

"_Zim, is that you?!" came a somewhat lighter voice, almost as if the owner was scared. _

_Scratch that. Terrified._

"_Where are you?" Zim questions, but his answer appeared before him—a door._

"_Are you in here?" Zim calls, only getting a scream as his response._

"_Gaz!" Zim rips the door open, and is nearly nauseated by what he sees._

_A large mass of Irken technology, metal, and disgusting, mauve flesh beating and throbbing like a heart surrounded Gaz, who was imprisoned by her hands and feet to the beating mass. Electric pulses rushes up the mass as it beats in the darkness, shocking Gaz and forcing out shrill, stomach-wrenching screams._

"_Sweet Mother of Irk, Gaz!" he rushes up to her limp, hanging form, barely clad in the remnants of a pure white dress. His fingers traced around her wrists, trying to find a way to break her free._

"_Z-Zim… what are you doing here?" came the pained voice of said human, her hair a mess and the parts of her creamy, nearly pale skin red with cuts and marks earned from the very mass she was imprisoned in._

"_I'm here to help you. Now, I need you to listen to me carefully—"_

"_Why would you want to help me?" Gaz interrogates, barely gaining her usual harsh tone amongst her intense pain._

"_I'm your nemesis' sister. You'd be better off letting this thing consume me and sitting back to watch as I destroy my own planet…" Zim winces as a shock rushes through his form at her words._

"_Because… ugh, great, now I can't even find a reason…" he growls between his sharp, zipper-like teeth, fiddling with some of the tech that he could recognize protruding from the mass of flesh._

"_Well, you'd have one or else you wouldn't be here right now." Gaz breathed, feeling her arms become a bit looser as Zim popped open a piece of equipment. He groans out of frustration._

"_I guess it's because…" his cheeks turn a deeper shade of green and his hands become hot and sweaty. He avoids her amber gaze._

"…_Because of what?" she presses impatiently._

"_Because I've fallen deep into that disgusting chasm you humans call Love with you at its center." Gaz froze and her golden eyes shimmered with surprise._

"_What?" the mass of flesh behind her groaned and roared, beating erratically. She felt her hands slip free and her body slumped to the floor, but her feet were still stuck._

"_What just happened?" Gaz asked, looking behind her tentatively. She rubbed her wrists free of their soreness, and was tempted to try and pull her feet free. Zim sighs with relief and smirks a little._

"_Irken technology can't stand mushy feeling like love and affection. It automatically recoils at such things, but lust and desire can be things that act as a power source." He explained, taking her surprisingly smaller, dainty hand into his and allowing his fingers to play with hers absent-mindedly. He expected the skin to be rough and calloused and her hands to be slightly bigger due to the multitude of faces, wall, and various other things she'd pounded in._

_Zim watches as Gaz's cheeks dusted with a faint shade of red. Her breath is barely audible of the beating mass behind her, but he doesn't care about that right now. He gazes into those powerful, amber eyes, seemingly endless pools of honey that you could sink into, losing yourself to their depths._

_Gaz finds Zim's eyes rather fascinating, actually, being both human and a scientist's daughter, she found every inch of him rather fascinating. From his antennae that hung before his eyes, giving him an attractive edgy look, to his blood red eyes, green skin, surly but sleek anatomy…She would find herself wondering sometimes just what his lips and skin felt like compared to a humans'. She decided to give it a try._

_As the metal and flesh groaned and moaned behind her, recoiling at the twosome's feelings of affection, Gaz placed her free hand upon Zim's cheek, finding into have no feel whatsoever She was a bit disappointed, but perused her quest anyways, her eyes seemingly ablaze with determination. His breath catches in his throat as he gazes into those now fiery eyes, wondering if he did something wrong. Gaz begins to move forward, despite her feet being planted to the floor, until her soft, rose-colored lips met his green ones. After that, a roar resounded around them for the mass couldn't take it anymore, and a white light surrounded the two, but closed eyes never saw it._

Zim was the first to wake. His head was still lightly pressed to Gaz's, but she hadn't woken up yet. Worried, he grips her shoulders and gives her a light shake.

"Gaz? Gaz human, wake up!" Gaz moans in response, looking up at the green alien before her. Zim lets go the breath he didn't know he was holding with relief washing over him in waves.

'Quarantine Sequence Completed' said Zim's PAK, flashing along with every syllable. Gaz pants, hanging her head with equal, if not greater relief.

'It's all over…' were the words that ran through both of the minds as they looked the other in the eyes.

"Are you alright, Gaz-hu—I mean, Gaz?" Zim asks his voice seemed a bit disappointed. He was thoroughly convinced that Gaz didn't even mean what she'd done in the recesses of their minds. Gaz herself didn't even bother questioning why, because she still had a task at hand.

She reached up once more, smiling lightly when she found that Zim's cheek did indeed have a feel, in fact, it was warm, and gradually getting hotter, and his skin had the texture of leather but was smoother and softer than the finest silk.

Her body began to move once more, her legs moving to straddle his lap, her free hand moving to his chest and trailing down to his torso, her fingers running over the rhombus-shaped muscle beneath his shirt. Zim pants and lets out a deep, almost feral groan, desire shooting up his veins faster than the adrenaline had afore.

"By the way, I'm pretty sure I've fallen deeper into that chasm called Love…" Gaz purrs, her fingers trailing down to his lips, ghosting over them teasingly. Zim smirks, his eyes clouded with desire.

"Do you wish to test that theory?" he chuckles, his hand finding the small of her back, rubbing circles with his fingers, threatening to go just inches lower to her lovely shaped backside, the other set on her thigh, his nails tickling her skin.

"I want to make it a fact." Gaz closes what little space was between them by pressing her lips to his, relishing their feel, Zim doing the same. Neither missed a beat as the kiss quickly became intense, more or less due to their tongues going to war with each other.

Gaz shifted her hands so that one arms was wrapped around the Irken's neck and the other was mindlessly hanging off his shoulder, her fingers tracing the circles of his PAK.

Zim's hand migrated to her back, his fingers trickling over her spine as the other rubbed at her thigh. He decided to be a bit daring and slipped his hand up beneath her dress and rubbed at her ass, lightly groping and squeezing the clothed flesh.

Gaz lost what little breath she had, which Zim found rather amusing. He parted to allow her air, but his hand didn't allow her body any reprieve of the pleasure shooting up from her core.

His cockiness may very well have been both his strong point and his downfall, for when a finger slipped a little inward, Gaz's hand was quick to parry by pressing her palm to his crotch, earning a surprised groan from the Irken. Gaz giggles.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere private?" she suggested, pressing her hand into him a little harder, rubbing and squeezing. She had no idea what exactly she was rubbing, but it felt big, hard, and all but ready to please.

"My base?" Zim asks, pressing his finger into a particular spot. A jolt rushes through Gaz's body.

"I wouldn't care if we went to the moon, as long it's anywhere but here." Came her reply. Zim smirks and pushes a button on his wrist, lighting up his black glove. His Voot Cruiser arrives seconds later. He picks up Gaz bridal style and hops in.

"If we can keep our hands off each other long enough, we'll make it to my base." Said Zim teasingly, one hand holding her in his lap, the other on the steering wheel.

"No promises." Gaz chides, straddling him again and burying her face into his neck, licks and bites earning a fountain of groans and hisses. Zim chuckles as he begins to take off.

"I didn't expect any." With that, he takes off top speed, knowing he'll need to find something to distract GIR for a couple hours…


End file.
